bobesponjafandomcom-20200214-history
Bob Esponja Pantalones Cuadrados
Para la serie, véase 'Bob Esponja.'' '''Bob Esponja Pantalones Cuadrados (mejor conocido como Bob Esponja) es el personaje principal de la serie. El personaje fue diseñado por el creador Stephen Hillenburg, y es interpretado en la versión original por Tom Kenny, mientras que en Latinoamérica fue interpretado por Kaihiamal Martínez en la primera temporada y por Luis Carreño en adelante, y en España por Álex Saudinós. Bob es una esponja de mar que vive en una piña en la ciudad de Fondo de Bikini, con su caracol Gary. Trabaja como cocinero en el Crustáceo Crujiente, junto con su vecino, Calamardo Tentáculos. Bob es el mejor amigo de Patricio Estrella, y le encanta pescar medusas y soplar burbujas. Bob Esponja considera a Arenita como su mejor amiga. Bob Esponja cocina las Cangreburger con amor. Biografía En el episodio Truth or Square se puede ver cuando la madre de Bob Esponja estaba embarazada de él y entró junto con su marido al Krusty Krab. Durante algunos años Bob Esponja fue desarrollando sabiduría. Pocos años después Bob Esponja asiste al colegio de Fondo de Bikini, fue golpeado por su primo Cachiporra Pantalones Cuadrados hasta que creció. En el momento de la graduación de Bob Esponja, él fue solo a su baile de graduación a pesar de que Patricio llevó a su madre. Después de que Bob Esponja cumplió 18 años llegó a la Calle Concha buscando una casa donde vivir, forzudamente una piña cayó de un barco hasta donde solía estar el Jardín de Flores de Calamardo y empezó a vivir junto a la Casa de Bob Esponja. Bob Esponja es un fanático de las planchas y decide trabajar en el Krusty Krab, al llegar por segunda vez le salva la vida a Don Cangrejo y al otro empleado, su vecino. Aspecto Bob Esponja es una esponja amarilla, tiene ojos azules, una boca con dientes prominentes delanteros, hoyuelos y pecas. Se parece más a una esponja de cocina que a una esponja de mar. En la época en la que la serie estaba en proceso, Stephen Hillenburg dio la idea de que fuera cocinero y eso se decidió. Si se caen pedazos de él, éstos pueden crecer, llegando a tener gran longitud y forma a voluntad. En el episodio "Graveyard Shift ", se revela que los miembros de Bob Esponja se pueden regenerar. Bob Esponja usa una camisa blanca con una corbata roja, y unos pantalones de color café, su atuendo está unido, aunque a veces ha aparecido desnudo o en ropa interior. Sus mangas están separadas de la camisa, pero las quita junto con su camisa. Por ejemplo, puede llevar sus mangas junto con un traje de baño. Sus zapatos son negros y brillantes, con forma de esfera en la parte delantera. Generalmente su ropa interior es blanca, aunque se le ha visto usando ropa de otro color, como azul, verde, roja con corazones e incluso de color de rosa para honrar a su mejor amigo, Patricio. De noche usa una bata verde, con su ropa interior, zapatos y calcetines. Cuando va a la laguna Goo, usa pantalones azules cortos. Una pajarita roja en Vez de Su corbata en Ocasiones Especiales. Aun que Bob Esponja es un invertebrado, Bob ha demostrado tener huesos en varios episodios. Inclinación sexual Aunque Bob Esponja ha sido victima de controversias por homosexualidad, Una entre ellas en 2005, porqué al comienzos del año, mostraron en un vídeo promocional de la ONU a Bob Esponja junto a otros Personajes cantando para promover la Diversidad y la Tolerancia, Pero vídeo fue atacado ppr un grupo evangélico de Estados Unidos, ya que el personaje de Bob Esponja en sí estaba utilizando de como defensor de las Naciones Unidas de la homosexualidad. La Respuesta es una cuestión que si Bob Esponja no es homosexual, ya que antes había controversia, En El 2002 El Creador de la serie, Stephen Hillenburg aclaró que el personaje es asexual. General Autodescripcion Bob se describe como alguien bueno, divertido, alegre, trabajador y digno de confianza. Tiene una mueca dentada, una cara expresiva, un cuerpo cuadrado que irradia felicidad. Bob raramente haría daño a alguien. Sin embargo, se le ha visto muy enfadado cuando esta enojado o frustrado, el tiene una actitud muy infantil, demostrada en El episodio "Los Besos de la Abuela", asi como en la película aunque a veces en otros episodios toma decisiones de adultos. Bob siempre está feliz, inclusive haciendo tareas y cosas que cualquier personaje odiaría hacer. Su risa normalmente suele molestar a los adultos, como la Sra. Puff, Calamardo y el Estrangulador de Soplones. Bob Esponja no puede levantar cosas pesadas, esta debilidad es una de las mayores características del personaje. Daño Hay Veces Que es Bob sí ha lastimado Su Cuerpo. En El episodio "Arenita, Bob Esponja y la lombriz", Bob no se lastima en sí Sino Que Agarra Una cuerda para sostenerse y salir rodando. Pero en El episodio "Tuve un Accidente", Bob se lastimo el trasero luego de una caída mientras esquiaba. Bob ama mucho a su caracol Gary, pero en el episodio "Han Visto a este caracol", Gary se va de la casa. Gary generalmente tiene soluciones para ayudar a Bob en sus problemas. Gary y Bob Viven Juntos en una piña debajo del mar en la calle Concha 124, Fondo de Bikini (esta fue la direccion vista en la licencia de conductor de Bob en los episodios "Sueños Ajenos" y "Nada de Viajes Gratis"). En algunos episodios se ha visto que Bob canta. Bob es zurdo. En "La espátula de Neptuno", admite que es zurdo. Pero en algunos Capítulos, sí le ha visto escribir con la mano derecha e izquierda lo cual significa que es ambidiestro. Bob ha Estado en la cárcel algunas veces. Bob estuvo 90 días por tomar la licencia de conducir de Patricio. En "Vida de delincuente", a el y a Patricio los encarcelaron 3 segundos por robar un globo, aun que estos no sabían que era el dia de globos gratis. En "Bob el aguafiestas (La fiesta de Bob Esponja)", Bob Pasa la noche en la Cárcel por no invitar a los oficiales de policía a su fiesta en su casa ". Bob no tiene pelo, aunque en "La Esponja que podia volar" se le ha despeinado antes de usar el secador de pelo. Anteriormente se mencionó su enamoramiento de su amiga Arenita. Empezo como rumores a través de Internet, mas tarde (casi 4 años despues), Nickelodeon junto con su creador decidieron hacer un fin de Temporada diferente exponiendo varias cosas inusuales, quisieron aprobar los deseos del publico y crear un "noviazgo" y hasta matrimonio entre Bob y Arenita, este fin de temporada es la película "Atrapados en el congelador" y si se casaron pero en una obra teatral. Carrera Bob tiene una carrera como cocinero en el restaurante El Krustáceo Krujiente (Crustaceo Cascarudo en Latinoamérica), en inglés "Krusty Krab", el Hogar de las hamburguesas Cangreburger. Toma su trabajo seriamente. Sus primeras palabras fueron: "¿Puedo tomar su orden?". Fué empleado del mes 26, por lo que se ha dicho que Bob ha trabajado alli por lo menos dos años, dos meses y dos dias. No obstante, en la película Bob Esponja se muestra en los premios como el mejor empleado del mes, mostrando la comparación y que tiene 374 consecutivos Galardones, dando un total de 31 años y 2 meses. s]] Bob trabaja junto a Calamardo. Este es cajero y maneja la caja registradora, su jefe es Don Cangrejo, quien esta obsesionado con el dinero. En algunos episodios, Haber logrado parece Bob Una celebridad de como Estado en Fondo de Bikini Su párrafo "magistral" de la cocina. En El episodio "Calamardo en huelga", un chico le pide a Bob Esponja que le firme su espátula. En Otro episodio, el Rey Neptuno le ofrece ser su cocinero real en la Atlántida, pero él termina quedándose en Fondo de Bikini porque tendría que abandonar a sus amigos. Bob Esponja recibe un salario bajo. En "Calamardo en huelga" no le dan Dinero, sino que le piden, y El sí he aquí da un Don Cangrejo de como si nada. En "Vacaciones" Se descubrió Que Bob gana Menos de 20 centavos. También trabajó durante 1 año sin cobrar. Educación Mucha de la Educación temprana de Bob es desconocida; sin embargo, fue mencionado que su profesora de pre-escolar era la señora Shell (Señorita Almeja que aparece en el episodio "Bob, el aguafiestas" en Hispanoamérica). Se encontro un su ex-compañero Dennis en "La Esponja que podía volar". Ademas, mencionó que era el mas torpe de la secundaria. Detalles * Casa: Vive en la calle Concha 124, en una piña localizada al lado de la de Calamardo, tiene dos pisos y un garaje detrás. * Matrimonio: en la pelicula Atrapados En El Congelador se revela Que se Caso Con Arenita Mejillas despues que se descubre que era una obra de teatro pero aun asi el matrimonio es oficial. *En el episodio Arenita, Bob Esponja y la Lombriz el es propiedad de Arenita Mejillas. Hogar Vive en una piña junto a las casas de Patricio y Calamardo en la Calle Concha Bob Esponja ha destruido su casa o alterado varias veces. Su casa tiene tres pisos como se ha visto en muchos episdios. El primer piso esta el recibidor-sala de estar mas al fondo la cocina, en el segundo esta su habitacion y en el ultimo esta su baño. por fuera se ve que la parte de detras de la piña hay como una cochera en donde seguramente guardaría su coche si lo tuviese. Otras Apariciones en series Bob Esponja hace varias apariciones fuera de la serie. Series de Tv donde ha salido varias veces thumb|180px|Usted puede ver el disfraz de [[Bob Esponja Pantalones Cuadrados|Bob Esponja.]] *Un episodio de Los Presidentes X un representante Bob Esponja negarse un protagonizar Una Guerra del Golfo II Comerciales propaganda un favor, y conseguir preso Por ola. Tom Kenny proporciona La Voz de Bob Esponja, es lo Cual Sorprendente Que ya clip Contenido Este párrafo relativamente Adultos. *Bob Esponja ha aparecido cuatro veces en Los Simpson: **En el "Fat Man y Little Boy "episodio de Los Simpson, Krusty el payaso menciona un personaje llamado ItchPants ScratchBob al anunciar su producto. **En Los Créditos de apertura del episodio "Pray Anything"de Los Simpson, Bob Esponja se menciona en la pizarra de Bart. **En Los Simpson , episodio "A Star is Born one more time", Ned Flanders dice: "Esta película se esta convirtiendo en Bob Esponja". **En El episodio de Los Simpson, The Wife Aquatic, Marge y Lisa van un museo sin Donde heno sin Aqautic Que dados exibit: "La ciencia de Bob Esponja". *En el Manual de supervivencia escolar de Ned episodio Guía: Escuela Fotos aparece un niño en un traje de Bob Esponja (similar a la mostrada en "SpongeGuard de turno") *En "Be A Fred-, ten mucho A-Fred" de Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy, aparece un monstruo azul con parecido a Bob Esponja. *En el concurso factor x, el concursante MacKenzie Ashley lleva un Bob Esponja camiseta. *Un peluche de Bob Esponja se puede observar en el trasfondo en algunos episodios de El Show de Andy Milonakis. *En Los Padrinos Mágicos episodio "Wish Fijadores", Timmy desea unos pantalones de correr hechos de queso, los llama "Bob CheeseBoy". *En el episodio de la Atlantida El Rey Neptuno erupta una cola de ardilla suponiendo que las criaturas del mar comen peces y alguna que otra ardilla submarina parodiando a Arenita *En el Six Feet Under episodio "You Never Know", el hijo de Federico, Julio, estaba viendo el episodio de Bob Esponja, "No salchichas domésticos". En 2005, Sesame Street corrió un show parodia llamada TriangleBob TrianglePants, en el triángulo de la red-Odeon, protagonizada por el propio show de Bob McGrath , con el rostro pegado en una forma de recorte de cuerpo triangular que recuerda vagamente de Bob Esponja. En el Unfabulous episodio "La Hermanita", Bob Esponja es uno de los candidatos para presidente de la clase. *En la serie de televisión Scrubs JD tiene un traje de Bob Esponja que le dio como regalo de sí mismo a sí mismo. *En el episodio de El Príncipe Blue de Cuentos de la calle broca en el fondo del mar se ve un cangrejo junto a un calamar muy similares a Don Cangrejo y Calamardo. *En el episodio de Rescate de Jet Fussion de la serie de Jimmy Neutron aparece una piña debajo del mar *En la "seguridad de sus orejas Prick"episodio de Family Guy, Stewie se ve jugando con un muñeco de Bob Esponja, preparándose para luchar contra el Hada de los Dientes. *En Family Guy episodio de Road to Rupert, como Meg conduce el coche, Peter mira la escena desde el Episodio Camping cuando Bob Esponja y Patricio están cantando la canción de la hoguera. *En el South Park episodio, "Infierno en la Tierra 2006", Bob Esponja se puede ver en el fondo de la fiesta de Satanás *En un episodio de The Office Michael va a una tienda de Sexo y lo llaman por teléfono por un personaje celebre que fuera sexy.uno de ellos era Bob Esponja. *En Zathura: Una aventura espacial, en la televisión mientras Walter la ve. Está viendo el episodio de Bob enseñando a Calamardo como soplar burbujas. *En Alvin y las ardillas, en la televisión se puede ver a cada rato en la tele a bob esponja cuando Dave se despierta por eso también el tema se puede oír sin embargo no fue traducido Galería 180px-Beilage.jpg Las botas chillonas.jpg Reloj de los mejores amigos.jpg Festival de abrazos de fondo de bikini.jpg Bob Esponja Logo.jpg 180px-Bassinette.jpg Bild-Getthumb.Staubsauger.jpg 70a SpongeBob-Patrick-Professor Percy-Lord Reginald-Dr. Marmelade.jpg Aale und Rolltreppen.jpg Image2.jpg Descarga.jpg Maestro Udon.jpg Karate.jpg 200px-Pool.jpg Pez.png Vlcsnap-3324665.png 180px-225px-Quickster.jpg 180px-Bassinette.jpg 180px-Krabby-Clown3.jpg Bob Esponja.png Cuddlykrab.jpg Dance Quarterly.jpg Perla-Fische.jpg Vlcsnap-3324665.png Durst.jpg 180px-Streich1.jpg Toupet.jpg 180px-Roboter Traum.jpg 180px-Achterbahn Traum.jpg Zug kommt.jpg SpongeBob will Mädchen helfen.jpg SpongeBob und Werner M. Wahnsinnsfisch.jpg Inside-spongebob.jpg Krabbenburgertraum.jpg 180px-Aufsatz Traum.jpg 180px-Barnacle-Loaf.jpg 180px-Chum-Nuggets-2.jpg Tumblr static klll.gif 5T08DtI.gif Doblaje En Estados Unidos, Bob Esponja es doblado por Tom Kenny. En Latinoamerica, durante la primera temporada fue doblado por Kaihiamal Martinez y a partir de la segunda temporada es doblado por Luis Carreño. Notas y referencias ar:سبونج بوب سكوير بانتز (شخصية) cy:SpynjBob Pantsgwâr de:SpongeBob Schwammkopf en:SpongeBob SquarePants (character) fr:Bob l'éponge id:SpongeBob SquarePants (Karakter) it:SpongeBob SquarePants nl:SpongeBob SquarePants pl:SpongeBob KanciastoPorty pt-br:Bob Esponja Calça Quadrada ru:Губка Боб zh:海綿寶寶_(人物) Category:Personajes Category:Personajes principales Category:Familia Pantalones Cuadrados Categoría:Cocineros